Lição de Vida
by Mary Blo
Summary: Bella é uma mulher sofrida que perdeu suas esperanças, ela lancha sozinha no mesmo local todo dia, mas o dia de hoje promete ser diferente. Oneshot


_**Todos os nomes de personagens de Crepúsculo pertencem a Stephanie Meyer.**_

_**Todo o resto, minhas lindas, a propriedade intelectual, as caracterizações, a trama e os detalhes pertencem a Mim !.**_

_**Plágio é roubo, e é muito feio, então... por favor não cópiem.**_

_**Muito obrigada !**_

_**Setembro de 2010.**_

* * *

_**Bella é uma mulher sofrida que perdeu suas esperanças, ela lancha sozinha no mesmo local todo dia, mas o dia de hoje promete ser diferente.**_

**_

* * *

_**

__

POR FAVOR DEIXEM COMENTÁRIOS !

* * *

**_LIÇÃO DE VIDA !_**

* * *

Bella

Entrei na lanchonete e o vi sentado na mesma mesa de canto de todos os dias, por conta do feriado, a cidade toda estava lotada de gente, e na lanchonete não seria diferente.

Eu olhei ao redor e vi que todas as mesas estavam tomadas, e bufei alto, era o que me faltava!

Cogitei em pegar meu lanche e andar comendo até o ponto de ônibus, mas uma voz me fez mudar meus planos.

"Hey !" – eu ouvi e olhei em direção a linda voz.

Meus olhos se encontraram com os dele e ele continuou...

"Você pode se sentar aqui comigo se quiser, eu já estou terminando!" – ele disse sorrindo gentilmente para mim.

Olhei para os lados, para me certificar se era realmente comigo que ele falava, e apontei pra mim mesma, recebendo um sorriso lindo em troca e uma afirmação com a cabeça.

Abaixei meus olhos e minha cabeça, e andei em direção ao estranho, que já não era tão estranho para mim.

Quando cheguei a mesa, olhei sem graça para ele e o cumprimentei..."Oi..."

"Olá, você pode se sentar aqui! Eu já estou acabando meu lanche!"

"Oh...obrigada!" – eu disse e me sentei na cadeira a sua frente.

Essa foi a primeira vez que o vejo de perto e observando seus olhos eram de um verde claro impressionante, sua face máscula e angelical ao mesmo tempo, seu queixo era perfeito...resumindo, ele tem um belo rosto.

"O que?" - eu o ouvi falar sorrindo, me tirando de meus devaneios.

"Oh...me desculpe! Eu...eu vou fazer meu pedido." – eu disse sem graça depois de ser pega olhando com cara de besta para um estranho.

Eu levantei minha mão, e a garçonete veio a nossa mesa.

"Oi...vai pedir o mesmo de sempre? A torta de frango com suco de abacaxi ?" – ela perguntou sorrindo.

"Sim...obrigada!"

"E você, Edward? Vai querer mais alguma coisa? Quem sabe um pedaço de torta de morango, acabou de sair, ta fresquinha!" – ela disse se dirigindo ao estranho em minha frente.

"Oh...você falando desse jeito, não posso resistir, né? Uma torta de morango, por favor!"

"É pra já..." – ela falou e saiu...

Eu continuei olhando para seu rosto e ele me encarou ainda sorrindo, talvez se questionando o que diabos eu estava olhando para ele.

"Então, eu estava me perguntando, você não sabe sorrir?" – ele me perguntou do nada.

"O que ?" – questionei com a cara fechada.

"É que eu sempre te vejo aqui, mas nunca a vi dar um sorriso!" – ele deu de ombros.

"Que tipo de pergunta idiota é essa? Todo mundo sabe sorrir, mas nem todos tem motivos para isso!"

"Mesmo? Você acredita nisso?" –

"Claro!"

"Isso é triste ! Muito triste na verdade." – ele parou olhou para fora da janela e voltou a olhar pra mim.

"Me conte sobre você! Qual é o seu nome?"

"Você não deveria se apresentar primeiro?"

"Ah...claro! Edward Cullen !" – ele disse esticando sua mão pra mim.

Peguei sua mão e a senti macia..."Isabella Swan."

"Isabella ? Nome lindo para uma linda mulher! Me diga quantos anos você tem?"

"Sério mesmo? Você vai brincar comigo de interrogatório?"

"Nossa! Você é arisca, hein? Diga-me o que te faz tão infeliz?" – ele disse sério.

"Quer mesmo saber? Acho que quando eu começar, você vai sair correndo daqui, vai pegar sua torta e comer lá na calçada, só para não ouvir mais nada!" – eu disse olhando pra rua pela janela.

"Sair correndo? Tenho certeza que não vai rolar !" – ele começou a gargalhar e aquilo me intrigou.

Olhei pra ele duvidosamente, que diabos esse homem quer? Ele tá me paquerando?

"Então ? Vai falar o que te deixa tão irritada na vida ou não ?"

Nesse momento nosso lanche chegou, e nós tratamos de comer em silêncio confortável, mas de vez em quando eu o pegava olhando pra mim com curiosidade.

Depois de algum tempo, eu terminei minha torta e olhei para ele, que sorria para mim gentilmente.

"Eu tenho uma vida miserável...sou infeliz no que faço e no que vivo!" – eu disse baixinho.

"Porque você diz isso? Você é jovem ainda, pode mudar toda a sua realidade."

"Não! Não posso!"

"Porque não ? O que te faz pensar isso?"

"Eu tenho 37 anos, sou solteira, fui usada por vários homens, para ser uma Amélia, e depois fui traída e humilhada. Trabalho numa loja de roupas a 15 anos e nunca saí da posição de vendedora, portanto nunca pude cursar uma faculdade.

Quando jovem, fui expulsa de casa por meus pais aos 19 anos, quando eles descobriram que eu tinha um caso com um vizinho, que era casado e dizia que me amava e iria largar a esposa.

Passei a viver na casa de minha tia que me explorava e me fazia trabalhar como empregada para ela, mas nunca me deu nem um centavo.

Após isso, me envolvi com um cara, e fui morar com ele em seu apartamento; logo depois para ajudar nas contas, comecei a trabalhar numa pequena loja, e ele começou a me bater, apanhei até quase morrer, mas tomei coragem e me mudei para cá, onde arrumei este emprego e estou aqui na mesma!" – eu terminei com lágrimas nos olhos, que logo afastei com minha mão e olhei para ele que me olhava com expectativa.

"Ainda está aí ? Não saiu correndo? Espero que não tenha ficado com peninha de mim e queira pagar pela minha torta e me deixar um cheque de R$ 100,00 !" – eu disse com sarcasmo.

"Você realmente é arisca! Mas o pior de todas as coisas, é a sua cegueira!" – ele disse simplesmente.

"Que cegueira?"

"Você não consegue enxergar um palmo a sua frente, esse é seu problema!"

"Mesmo? Você quer arrumar a minha vida para mim? Desde que eu não tenha que me prostituir e pedir dinheiro emprestado...Eu aceito conselhos!" – eu disse diabolicamente.

"Você não sabe de nada ! Não sabe o que é ter que conviver com uma escolha todos os dias, até o final de sua vida!"

"Quer saber uma história triste? Deixa que eu te conto uma..."

"Eu sou um homem de 40 anos, eu sou de uma família rica, estudei nas melhores escolas quando criança, mas nunca quis saber de nada. Meus pais são as melhores pessoas que conheço, são humildes e simples. Meus irmãos são amáveis e protetores, mas eu não queria saber da minha família."

"Na adolescência, fui um rebelde, e me meti em várias encrencas, sempre andei com as piores pessoas, e maltratei quem não devia."

"Na idade adulta, eu me recusei a fazer faculdade e deixei minha família para morar sozinho, fui para as ruas e comecei a traficar drogas para os malandros do bairro. Logo descobri que minhas péssimas influencias, me levaram a ter minha própria área, o que me fez ganhar muito dinheiro."

"Eu fui um grande gangster, o chefe confiava totalmente em mim...então parti para me realizar em minha vida pessoal. Me casei com uma mulher que eu achava que era o amor da minha vida, a quem dei tudo o que eu podia, para faze-la feliz e realizada."

"Depois de anos de casados, nosso casamento desandou. Todas as coisas em minha área, começaram a dar errado, e eu comecei a ficar visado pelo chefe, o que me fez parecer um traidor, quando a polícia descobriu o paradeiro do container que carregava nossas mercadorias."

"Fui dado como traidor, surrado e torturado. Ao perceberem que eu não ia confessar o que tinha acontecido com o container, eles me multilaram."

"Me levaram para um terreno afastado e me enterraram vivo,

felizmente eu tinha um amigo verdadeiro, que trabalhava para mim e descobriu tudo o que eles pretendiam fazer."

"Ele me libertou, me levando para um hospital em outro Estado, avisou meus pais, e me deu um envelope que continha todos as provas que minha mulher me traia com outro, o tal que tomou meu lugar na organização, era ela que dava todas as coordenadas para ele !"

"Eu quis morrer, mas meus pais não permitiram isso ! Levei alguns meses para me recuperar totalmente, mas descobri que nós mesmos fazemos e mudamos nossa realidade !"

"Assim que me recuperei, descobri que eu sempre seria marcado, procurado pela polícia e visado pela máfia, então...eu não posso morar com minha família, tenho que me manter afastado."

"Meu pai me emprestou um dinheiro, que já paguei, mudei-me para esta cidade, comprei uma pequena casa e montei um trailer de lanches lá na rua de baixo."

"Eu vivo bem apesar de ter ficado com Diabetes, devido ao nervoso que passei quando fui capturado. Eu tomo os medicamentos e me cuido como posso!"

"Como você vê, eu ainda tenho motivos para sorrir, eu tenho minha vida, tenho minha família e tenho alguns amigos que fiz aqui!" – ele terminou sorrindo pra mim.

Eu ainda estava muda, este homem viveu tudo isso mesmo?

Me senti pequena e suja por me sentir assim, como se toda a dor do mundo fosse minha.

"Bem, Isabella! Eu tenho que ir agora, foi um prazer te conhecer, espero que um dia você possa mudar toda a sua realidade e sorrir, pois vale muito a pena !" – ele disse se abaixando e pegando algo no chão, que quando entrou no meu campo de visão eu fiquei sem respirar.

"Respira, Isabella!" – ele disse rindo.

Ele não tinha as pernas.

Ele pegou suas muletas, passou por mim e me beijou na testa.

Fiquei ali, sem falar nada, sem me mover...as lágrimas fluíam de meu rosto sem parar, mas eu só percebi quando a garçonete veio me avisar que a lanchonete estava fechando.

Levantei-me, paguei meu lanche e saí da lanchonete, ainda entorpecida por toda aquela história.

Lembrei-me de cada vez que o via na lanchonete rindo, falando com todos, gargalhando...

Meu estômago estava em nós...

Eu ia vomitar !

Desde aquele dia eu ainda me lembro de Edward Cullen...

Depois daquela noite, eu planejei minha mudança de vida; mudei de cidade, comecei a trabalhar num pequeno restaurante, voltei pra escola e estudei culinária.

Abri minha própria lanchonete aos 50 anos, fui pessoalmente conhecer a família de Edward, que aos pouco se tornou minha própria família !

Os Cullens são uma família incrível, eu os amo de todo coração !

Ainda hoje eu to para a cidade as vezes para ver Edward, ele é um homem incrível !

Ele é lindo, carinhos, amável com as pessoas e muito inteligente ! Meu melhor amigo !

Nós nos falamos pelo telefone todos os dias, não posso dormir sem ouvir sua voz rouca, ele sabe de absolutamente tudo que acontece comigo !

Infelizmente, descobri tarde demais que ele é o verdadeiro amor de minha vida ! Mas pretendo curtir cada minuto a seu lado !

Eu sonho com ele quase todas as noites, e não há um só dia em que não desejo te-lo conhecido antes.

Aqui estou eu, olhando para minha lanchonete e pensando, daqui a algum tempo, eu e Edward vamos nos aposentar, nós compramos juntos uma casa no interior, é próxima a um lago, cheio de árvores e tranqüilidade. Nosso próprio paraíso !

Nós aguardamos ansiosos por este dia, o dia em que vamos poder andar de mãos dadas, comer torta na varanda de nossa casa, receber nossa família e fazer churrasco no quintal.

Viver felizes e nos sentir completos !

* * *

Espero que tenham gostado !

Diga não às drogas e à violência !

Paz e amor sempre !

Boas lições são sempre uma coisa boa !

Comentem !

Beijos...

Mary


End file.
